Scare Crow
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. OOC. Hasta los seres eternos tienen sufrimientos, dos hermosos vampiros estan a punto de sorprenderse con que la vida no es como la pensaban, y verán su mundo tambalearse, mundo lleno de cazadores, hechiceros y humanos. RitsuxTakano MisakixAkihiko y todos los personajes de SH Y JR.
1. Portum

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi son de Nakamura-sensei, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1 Portum**

 **.**

El pequeño Akihiko caminaba en la penumbra del bosque, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, más que nunca la necesitaba, pues acababa de recibir una noticia que no le agrado: su padre se casaría de nuevo, y lo peor del asunto es que tendría un hermanastro, si de por si la relación con su padre era minima, ya se imaginaba la poca atención que le brindaría con los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

¿Qué tanta atención necesitaba una persona a los ocho años?

Su corazón buscaba el refugio, su cielo, su remanso de estrellas, caminaba, no tenía prisa, sabía que su refugio siempre estaría ahí para él; y esa no era la única mala noticia, su único amigo Hiroki, le había comunicado esa tarde que a la mañana siguiente tendría que irse a vivir a otro lugar, era demasiado para él.

" _La vida es una pesadilla"_

Por fin llego al claro del bosque deseado, se sentó, y miro hacia la bóveda celeste, sus ojos violetas se impregnaron de los destellos del cielo, apenas se estaba acostando en el pasto, cuando una sombra sobrevoló encima de él, unos ojos rojos fue lo único que alcanzo a ver, y esa cosa estaba por saltarle encima, cuando otra sombra se estrello con la primera, haciendo un ruido como el trueno, Akihiko se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando lo peor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- ordeno la segunda persona en aparecer, porque a pesar de estar en las sombras se notaban las formas humanoides- …le dije que no era una buena idea traerlo, es demasiado recient…

Nowaki inmovilizo de un golpe en la nuca al otro, mientras le hablaba a una tercera persona, pero cayó cuando se percato de que no estaban solos, vio al pequeño Akihiko hecho un ovillo en el pasto, y entonces sus ojos rojos se tornaron azules, y preocupados, el ser descubiertos por humanos era un asunto que siempre debían evitar.

A quien le reclamaba Nowaki apareció de la nada, frente Akihiko, dándole la espalda, llevaba puesta una capa, y al igual que su larga cabellera, ondeaba como si lo cubriera una especie de magia, el pequeño Akihiko no le vio claramente, pues en ese momento la luna se oculto entre las nubes, oscureciéndolo todo.

-Llévatelo por favor- ordeno el recién llegado con dulce pero firme.

-De acuerdo, pero apresúrese por favor- Nowaki se alejo con el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Akihiko pudo percibir que quien se acercaba a él era un muchacho, por la estatura y por su voz, que le pareció hermosa y tranquilizadora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto hincándose.

-Si.

-Buen chico, eres muy valiente, no gritaste para nada.

Acaricio la platinada cabellera del pequeño. La brisa movió las copas de los arboles, igual la castaña y larga cabellera.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?- pregunto el desconocido.

-Si, mucho.

-Conocí a una persona que tambien le agradaban sitios así- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Quién?

El extraño sabía que debía borrarle la memoria al pequeño, era una norma entre los de su especie, era eso o beber su sangre hasta matarlo, por supuesto el no haría lo segundo.

-Eres un buen niño, me podrías guardar el secreto de lo que has visto aquí?

-No es como si hubiera visto mucho- dijo Akihiko haciendo un puchero.

Y mientras la cantarina sonrisa de Misaki inundo el lugar, la luna regreso al claro, iluminando su persona, mostrándose como si de un ángel de luz se tratará, sus cabellos largos y castaños brillaron, pero lo más impactante fueron esos ojos verdes, de un verde tan vivo, que parecían irreales.

-¡Ah!- se maravillo Akihiko, sonrosándose.

No había visto alguien parecido, y estaba seguro que nunca vería algo igual.

La visión de Misaki era tan hermosa, su piel parecía porcelana, su sonrisa solo acrecentaba su hermosura eterna, Akihiko tuvo que tallarse los pequeños ojos, pensando si lo que veía no era una visión, sonriendo, volvió a mirar, pero cuando lo hizo, ya estaba solo.

-¿Adonde se fue? Ni siquiera pude preguntar su nombre.

Busco con la mirada en los alrededores, triste y decepcionado.

Misaki se había marchado sin saber que ese pequeño niño, en unos años, trastornaría su mundo por completo.

:::

:::

Ya lejos de ahí, Misaki se reencontró con Nowaki, y el bulto que llevaba este último en la espalda.

-¿No lo hizo verdad?

-No.

-Eso no le agradará a su padre.

-¡¿Vas a ir de chismoso?!

-Esa no es forma la expresarse de un príncipe.

-Pareciera que no me conoces, ya sabes cómo soy.

-Tengo la esperanza de que usted madure algún día.

-Comienzas a parecerte a mi padre.

Nowaki le sonrió y como el viento, desaparecieron de aquel bosque.

:::

:::

Encerraron al vampiro descontrolado dentro de una celda en una enorme mansión, Misaki dio instrucciones que lo vigilaran y alimentarán, y que cualquier contratiempo, por favor lo buscaran en la casa de sus tíos, hacia mucho que no iba a ese lugar, exactamente trescientos años, de hecho hacia cien años que no regresaba a Japón, había estado viviendo en Francia, pero la noticia reciente del compromiso de su primo lo obligo a regresar, se ato su larga y castaña cabellera, por la premura del contratiempo ni siquiera se había arreglado, y no es como si lo necesitara, como fuera el siempre lucia hermoso. Vio su reflejo triste en el espejo, y trato de componer una sonrisa, su primo seguramente la necesitaría, a decir verdad el mismo la necesitaba, cuando salió de su habitación, su nueva escolta lo esperaba recargado en la puerta.

-Kyo.

-Te escapaste sin avisarme- dijo con voz grave.

Se paro cuán grande era, enfrente de Misaki.

-Tuve que darme prisa, no deseaba que atacara a alguien, él es mi responsabilidad, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Y eso finalizo cualquier reclamo, Misaki había sido quien había convertido a Ijuuin Kyo en vampiro.

-No es un regaño- Kyo suavizo su voz y acaricio la barbilla del vampiro menor- sabes que me preocupo, es normal, después de todo somos amantes.

Las mejillas de Misaki se tornaron rojas, y quito la mano de Kyo, este adoraba la forma en que el castaño se sonrojaba, cuando aún era humano, pensaba que los vampiros eran lo más cercanos a estatuas de piedra, sin cambios, sin color, sin temperatura, sin sabor, obviamente con Misaki había descubierto cuan vivo era ese cuerpo. Pero lo que no sabía, es que sería la última vez que podría hablarle con esa cercanía al príncipe vampiro, Misaki desde hace una década deseaba cortar su relación, pero eso esperaría hasta después de ver a Onodera Ritsu, su primo.

:::

:::

Ritsu se encontraba orando frente a una espada, la rodeaban cuatro velas, a pesar de que esta tenía trescientos años de antigüedad, lucia como nueva, pues él la había cuidado todo ese tiempo como el tesoro más preciado, era el recuerdo que le quedaba de su único y gran amor: un humano.

Esa fecha era importante, especial, trágica, ese día había muerto Masamune.

Las pequeñas flamas de las velas, bailotearon al ser movidas por una brisa que recién llego. Ritsu se paro, y ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo, ambos se querían como hermanos, pero ambos, eran tímidos, y seguramente siempre lo serian, se separaron carraspeando, avergonzados por ese desliz de cariño, ambos ojos verdes se conectaron.

-Misaki.

-Ritsu.

-¿Cuándo vas a cortarte ese cabello? Ya no va con la época, mírame a mí.

Dijo Ritsu tocando su corto pelo.

-¿Eh? ¡Idiota que te pasa! ¿Nos vemos después de tanto tiempo y es lo primero que dices?

Ritsu sonrió de lado.

-Seguramente mis tíos están felices con este compromiso tuyo, por fin les darás un heredero.

La sonrisa de Ritsu se apago.

-Lo siento, perdóname, es que, yo bueno…

-Tranquilo, pero no sé porque mencionas eso, sabes que hay otros tratos más "interesantes".

Misaki se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Mi padre no quita el dedo del renglón, pero está muy equivocado en tratar de controlar mi vida, ya soy mayor, aunque no lo parezca- Ritsu alzo una ceja- ¡ah, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que tus padres te controlan primo!

-Ya deja eso, sabes que lo hago por protección, An-chan es una linda criatura, no me gustaría que algún desalmando se aprovechará de ella, y por desalmado no me refiero a ti, yo hubiera sido muy feliz que ustedes dos se hubieran entendido, pero con ese oportunista revoloteando a tu alrededor, no tuvo oportunidad, como sea es mi pequeña hermana y cuidare bien de ella.

-Siento no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos, pero como sea, ella estará feliz contigo, además ella más que nadie entenderá que tu corazón está ocupado, no importan los siglos que pasen. Y bueno tampoco es que Kyo sea un oportunista, yo creo que más bien me salvo.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Me parece bien.

-Si te hace feliz, te diré que antes del amanecer contaré mi relación con Kyo.

-¿Enserio?

Misaki asintió.

-Pero ahora es tu nuevo escolta, ya que Nowaki fue asignado al cuidado del nuevo hechicero, bien pudiste evitarlo, y proponer que mandarán a otro.

-Nowaki es muy dulce, y que mejor vampiro que él para cuidar de Hiroki-san, él apenas es un niño, entrará a un arduo entrenamiento de su abuelo, rodeado de "nosotros", la verdad de su realidad le caerá como una gran bomba.

-Que considerado, pero a lo mejor, más bien estas asustado por que Nowaki te beso, y quisiste deshacerte de él, a lo mejor él si pudo mover ese corazón de piedra que tienes.

-¡Joder! ¡No digas disparates! Más bien yo…

-Quisiste no romper su corazón, como si la pasión que despiertas entre nuestra población fuera inevitable, me temo que solo yo soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Hablas como si tú mismo no fueras blanco de fantasías perversas.

Fue un golpe directo a las mejillas sonrojadas de Ritsu, eso era cierto, ambos eran vampiros muy codiciados.

-Misaki, Misaki, eres el eterno más poderoso que conozco, y eso despierta el deseo, tanto como la sangre, ah pero se me olvidaba que tú no tienes problemas con eso de la sed, ya que tu "odias" a los humanos…o más bien debería decir que…

-Suficiente, no vine a hablar de esos asuntos, solo quería acompañar a mi amargado primo.

-Gracias por esforzarte, a pesar de que...- Ristsu prefirió no hablar de ese terrible pasado de Misaki- gracias.

Ambos se arrodillaron enfrente de la espada. Y comenzarón a orar por el alma de Masamune, un alma que aún no tenía descanso.

:::

:::

Un disparo, dos, tres, en el centro de una figura colgante de cartón tiros perfectos y todos lanzados por una sola persona: Miyagi, un adolescente sediento de venganza.

-Veo que ya estas casi listo para salir a la acción- dijo otro joven, llamado Kirishima- pero te falta, control.

Kirishima activo un botón y las figuras de cartón comenzaron a moverse en círculos, dios varios disparos, y todos dieron en el blanco.

-Obviamente el vampiro no se esperará quieto a que tú lo elimines.

Miyagi rechino sus dientes de furia.

Ambos eran de un grupo de cazadores de vampiros.

Pero a diferencia de Kirishima, Miyagi tenía grandes motivos para volverse el número uno entre los cazadores.

"Algún día eliminare al príncipe de los vampiros, yo te vengare…"

Y con ese pensamiento, continuo su arduo entrenamiento.

::

:::

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Pues aquí con una nueva travesura.

Misaki es un principe vampiro , primo de Ritsu :3, y bueno como algunas culturas, aquí se vale casarse entre familiares, para preservar la sangre pura y esas cosas, por eso Ritsu se casará con An-chan.

Hiroki un hechicero, en el siguiente capi diré que pinta en esta historia, pretendo usar a todos los personajes de Junjou y Sekaiichi, esto es solo el comienzo.

Miyagi y Kirishima solo son dos de un gran grupo de cazadores, ¿como quien piensas que agregaré a este grupo? Y bueno Miyagi quiere matar a Misaki, supongo que ya te imaginas porque razón.

Las parejas principales, pues pienso que serán MisakixAkihiko, RitsuxTakano, pero no sé, la musa es caprichosa, me dejare llevar como hoja al viento.

¿Qué te pareció?


	2. Sperantes

**2 Sperantes**

…

* * *

El pequeño Hiroki no podía concentrarse en la tiza y en el piso de madera, porque Nowaki estaba mirándole, y no es que fuera la primera vez que veía a un vampiro, es que, Nowaki era diferente a los otros que conocía, su abuelo era custodiado por otro vampiro, de cabello oscuro tambien, pero sus ojos eran de mirada áspera y dura, en cambio Nowaki incluso le sonreía al pequeño niño. Su abuelo le dio un leve golpe con su bastón de madera.

-¡Te has equivocado en los trazos!

-¡Lo siento!- chillo Hiroki mientras se sobaba la manita- pero si pudiera dibujarlo en una hoja, y así seria más fáci...

Su abuelo le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no se puede!, es peligroso dejar el conocimiento escrito. Hace siglos se hacía, pero alguien robo parte de los manuscritos, y sucedieron cosas terribles. Por eso, desde entonces, el conocimiento se enseña oralmente de generación en generación. Mi abuelo lo paso a mi padre, mi padre a mí, y ahora yo a ti.

Terminó diciendo con tristeza el anciano, porque los padres de Hiroki habían sido asesinados, se sospechaba del clan del Fénix.

Los vampiros se dividían en tres clanes: el clan del Fénix, este tenía como base Brasil, una hermosa morena era quien los regía desde ese lugar; el otro clan era el clan del Cuervo Negro este clan operaba desde Francia, aunque se podía decir que era quien gobernaba prácticamente todo el continente Euro Asiático Africano, este clan se regía bajo un consejo de ancianos, y por ancianos no eran exactamente ancianos en apariencia, eran los vampiros más antiguos quienes formaban parte del consejo, una pequeña facción de este se encontraba en Japón, eran el clan de Loto, y pertenecía a la familia Onodera, ellos como la mayoría del clan del Cuervo Negro, tenían empresas poderosas, los Onodera eran dueños de una editorial. También existía el pequeño grupo del príncipe vampiro, que se había mudado a Australia, ese continente era como territorio neutral, ya que una parte del clan del Fénix estaba habitando ahí, hacía siglos que así se organizaban los vampiros, para ya no tener guerras entre ellos. Pero solo era en apariencia. Prueba de ello era la muerte de los padres de Hiroki, pero nunca les pudieron comprobar nada al clan del Fénix.

-Tomemos un descanso- ordeno el anciano al pequeño Hiroki.

Una doncella, les llevo comida, y la dispuso en el suelo. Hiroki se acerco al oído de su abuelo.

-Oye abuelo, ¿y cuanto dura el hechizo de protección? ¿Eso tambien les inhibe el apetito a estos vampiros?- susurro Hiroki, mirando de reojo a los vampiros apostados en la entrada de madera.

-No te preocupes, no van a morderte, ¿Cómo podrían acabar con nosotros? Somos quienes les ayudamos, sin nosotros no podrían soportar el daño de la luz del sol.

Contesto el anciano, mirando hacia la luz del día, tan resplandeciente que tuvo que parpadear. Y nuevamente le dio un coscorrón a Hiroki.

-¡Abuelo!

-Esto es por no prestar atención, has visto como hago el hechizo de protección, ¿y no recuerdas para qué?

Y no es que la luz del sol matara a los vampiros, pero si los ponía en un estado vulnerable, tanto que los convertían en presa fácil para los cazadores.

Hiroki se sobo la cabeza, y molesto, tomo una bola de arroz y se la metió completa a la boca, no tenía a su amigo Akihiko, no podía comunicarse con él, se sintió muy triste.

Terminada la lección matutina, se paro cerca del estanque del jardín de la casa, y lanzo unas pequeñas piedras a los peces que nadaban.

-Los vas a lastimar.

Hiroki se congelo, y miro hacia arriba, Nowaki le sonreía.

-Me imagino que te sientes solo, es normal, eres un niño.

-¡Pronto cumpliré nueve! ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

-Me recuerdas a Misaki.

-¿El príncipe vampiro?

Nowaki asintió.

-¿Y tiene una corona? ¿Cómo en los cuentos?

Nowaki comenzó a reír.

-Pues no.

-Entonces no es un príncipe de verdad.

-Bueno no es de verdad, pero el mote se lo gano por su poder, es el vampiro más poderoso que conozco.

-¿Yo lo conoceré algún día?

-No creo, a él no le agradan los humanos.

Hiroki se cubrió el cuello.

-¿Me chuparía?

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero entonces como es que vive?

-El solo se alimenta de vampiros.

Hiroki abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-Pero usted si toma sangre.

Nowaki asintió.

-Si, pero créeme que nunca beberé la tuya, te lo prometo, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

Hiroki alzo su mano, contento con la idea y lo invito a hacer la promesa del meñique.

-¡Si!

 **:.**

 **.:**

-¡Detente!-exclamo el padre de Akihiko mientras el ya adolescente de dieciocho años, terminaba de bajar las escaleras de la mansión.

-¡Lo siento padre, pero ya no aguanto esta casa tan fría, esta burla de familia!- grito el joven Akihiko.

-¿Por qué burla?- pregunto su padre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Enserio pregunta? Pues bien, es extraño que en estos diez años haya visto a tu esposa una sola vez, y peor aún, no conocer hasta ahora a mi supuesto hermanastro.

-Pero te he dicho incontables veces que Haruhiko está en un internado militar, por eso no saldrá hasta dentro de…algún tiempo…- termino diciendo dudoso, pero la verdad es que él se había casado con una vampira, y el hijo era un vampiro también, ¿Cómo explicarle mientras ellos envejecían y los otros no?

Estos seres tardaban en envejecer, según el nivel de poder, algunos podían durar siglos en una eterna juventud como el príncipe Misaki, mientras que otros como Nowaki experimentaban más cambios, ligeros pero cambios al fin; y existían los vampiros criollos, aquellos que fueron humanos alguna vez, ellos ya no cambiaban, se quedaban en un estado congelado, por el resto de su eternidad, ese era el caso de Kyo, pero tampoco experimentaban poderes, como los vampiros pura sangre.

-No te vayas- suplico el padre.

El se había casado con esa vampira, para obtener la inmortalidad, y la de Akihiko, pero hasta entonces no había logrado ninguna de las dos.

-Adiós padre.

Justo cuando Akihiko giro la perilla, un fuerte dolor en el brazo, hizo que lanzara un quejido, tenía una rara enfermedad, que comenzó cuando Hiroki se fue, esa enfermedad aun era desconocida, en parte porque Akihiko ya no quiso atenderse, solo se ayudaba con pastillas, para mitigar los dolores musculares. Por esa enfermedad, por el miedo de perder a su hijo, se había casado con esa brasileña, pero no había obtenido nada de ella.

-¿Ves? No puedes marcharte, ¿Quién te cuidará?

-Por supuesto que yo, tú te la pasas viajando a América, y velando por tu empresa, yo he estado bien solo, y además tengo dinero propio.

Akihiko paso muchos años escribiendo, pequeños cuentos, sobre una hermoso joven de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, hasta finalmente escribir una novela en forma, y esta había sido un éxito de ventas, primero en Japón y después a nivel mundial, una historia sobre ángeles y demonios, pero de una forma nunca contada.

-Tampoco te odio padre, solo que necesito mi espacio, hasta luego.

Pero Akihiko no estaba del todo solo, recientemente un muchachito tímido, le hacía compañía, su nombre era Takahiro, era amable y buen chico, pero fuera de eso, había algo en él, que le recordaba a aquel joven que viera en el claro del bosque, su asombro infantil se había vuelto una obsesión por verle de nuevo, pero eso nunca sucedió, pero ese algo que le llamaba la atención acerca de Takahiro, lo incitaba a tenerlo cerca.

Por desgracia los padres de Takahiro tuvieron un accidente, Akihiko fue el único que lo acompaño, en un sepelio triste, pero en el cementerio no estaban solos, unas sombras aguardaban a lo lejos, como esperando su turno para acercarse a la tumba, el cielo no paraba de llover, cuando Takahiro y Akihiko se fueron, solo uno del grupo misterioso se acerco, puso una rosa en la tumba, donde con letras claras se leía: "Con amor para mis padres, de su hijo: Takahiro".

-Lo sabías madre- dijo el encapuchado- estas son las consecuencias de dejar nuestro mundo, los humanos no nos quieren, pero te enamoraste de un humano, y tuviste un hijo completamente humano, perdóname por no buscarte antes, perdón madre.

Y Misaki rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba la fria lapida, Kyo se acerco, ambos estaban completamente empapados.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le pregunto.

-Cuidar del hijo de mi madre.

-Entonces tendrás que obtener protección, a menos que, desees contarle la verdad a ese humano, pero, ¿enserio soportaras tenerlo tan cerca?

-Por mi madre, lo soportare.

Como los truenos, y la lluvia, ambos vampiros se alejaron, Misaki odio más que nunca a su padre, si hubiera sido un buen esposo, si no hubiera engañado a su madre, ella no hubiera caído en los brazos de un humano, rechino sus colmillos, y sus ojos rojos brillaron en medio de la tempestad.

Ahora tendrían que ir con el único hechicero que les quedaba, pues el abuelo de Hiroki hacia un año había muerto, esperaban que ese aprendiz ya hubiera terminado sus lecciones.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Una semana después.

Akihiko invito a Takahiro a vivir con él, sin dobles intenciones, ambos se encontraban solos, al principio Takahiro no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero termino aceptando, necesitaba ahorrar todo el dinero posible.

Takahiro estaba tomando el té, en ese amplio departamento, cuando recibió un extraña llamada, por suerte Akihiko no estaba, o se hubiera preocupado mucho al ver como el color se iba de la cara de su amigo, tomo su abrigo y acudió al lugar de la cita.

El sol ya se había ocultado, entro a un elegante hotel, y Kyo lo recibió, fue llevado a una habitación, donde lo esperaba Misaki, estaba seguro que despues de esa charla, tendría que borrarle la memoria a su medio hermano, porque le contaría toda la verdad acerca de su madre, y de su linaje vampírico, no quería fingir ni nada, y deseaba tener el mínimo de complicaciones, solo quería cumplir con su madre, aunque ella no se lo pidió, estaba segura que eso hubiera querido.

-¿Vampiro?- pregunto Takahiro, como en una especia de trance -Y…y…y tú eres su hijo tambien, entonces, ¡somos medios hermanos!

Misaki tenía todas las defensas bajas, pues aun no estaba preparado su hechizo de protección, como era un vampiro muy poderoso, necesitaba de mejoras el conjuro, y por eso Takahiro pudo abrazar a Misaki, con tal cariño, que Misaki se quedo congelado, en verdad esperaba que lo odiara, que sacará un crucifijo y le gritara, no ese ataque de cariño. Kyo quedo asombrado. Y más cuando Misaki le correspondió el abrazo, era su medio hermano, era extraña esa sensación de apego, como fuera la sangre de su madre estaba presente ahí.

Es como si ambos hubieran encontrado por fin a su familia, y ya no se sintieron solos.

-Este…-dijo Misaki rompiendo el abrazo- yo, bueno, vaya esperaba que te asustarás y todo eso.

-Si estoy asustado, pero creo que estoy más contento de tener un hermano, además siento que no me harás daño, bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo.

Kyo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, soy tu hermano mayor, y como tal, debo de cuidarte, te he mandado a vigilar desde que nuestra madre murió, se que tienes necesidades economicas, pero antes que nada, yo tengo que decirte, ¡joder! es tan dificil, pero tienes que saberlo, no fue un accidente lo que la mato, fueron los cazadores, humanos como tú.

Takahiro se sostuvo de la pared, para no caer.

¿Su adorada madre y padre, asesinados?

-Nuestra madre tenía un hechizo muy poderoso, que ocultaba su esencia vampírica, pero se terminó, y viajaba con tu padre, el señor Takahashi, para que le hicieran uno nuevo, en el camino fueron atacados, mi padre envió ayuda, pero llegaron demasiado tarde.

-¿Tu padre?

Misaki asintió.

-Si yo hubiera sabido antes, créeme que la hubiera escoltado todo el tiempo.

Takahiro respiro profundamente, toda esa información lo comenzaba a sobrepasar, pero como fuera, la perdida de su madre ya estaba asimilada, era ya un joven de dieciocho. Tenía que salir adelante.

-Pero tenias ese rencor, porque ella te abandono- no era un reproche de Takahiro era más bien comprensión.

-Bueno si, pero era mi madre y créeme la amaba, y no es que me hubiera abandonado, en realidad hubiera sido un peligro constante para ella, para ustedes, en mi caso, no es tan fácil hacer un hechizo de ocultamiento. Más bien yo fui el que se alejo, por su bien.

Misaki comenzó a sudar, y respirar con dificultad.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar- sugirió Kyo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No es de día- dijo Takahiro.

-El ha estado moviéndose de día, por eso está agotado, lleva una semana así, ha estado arreglando algo para usted- le contesto Kyo.

Omitió decirle lo más importante: Que Misaki tenía semanas sin alimentarse, pero no era algo que se le pudiera decir a su hermano humano.

-He dispuesto dinero en una cuenta de banco, suficiente para una vida holgada, incluso para tus nietos.

-¿Dinero? ¿Eso me ofreces?- pregunto Takahiro ofendido, pero suavizo su mirada al ver como Misaki comenzaba a palidecer.

-¿Entonces que deseas?- pregunto Misaki molesto.

-A ti, quiero a mi hermano a mi lado.

-¡Que disparate es ese!- exclamo Kyo.

-Por favor déjanos solos- le ordeno Misaki, y salió de la habitación, ahora Kyo solo obedecía sus ordenes, ya no tenían esa cercanía de antaño, ya no eran más amantes, y eso en verdad tenía jodido a Kyo- tal vez si ves la cantidad- dijo Misaki extendiendo unos papeles.

Takahiro se negó a tomarlos.

-Te recuerdo que soy un vampiro.

-Pero eres mi hermano.

Misaki sonrió internamente, no le decía medio hermano, simplemente hermano. Pero tampoco deseaba mostrarse demasiado condescendiente.

-Haremos algo- propuso el castaño-, tengo pinturas de nuestra madre, desde que era una niña, existen unas mías, puedo darte esos recuerdos, del tiempo que no hemos convivido, y cumpliré tu deseo, por lo menos una vez, como te he dicho, para mí no es fácil un hechizo de ocultamiento, cuando lo tenga listo estaré contigo un tiempo, pero no puede ser para siempre además tengo muchos asuntos que resolver, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Esos asuntos son lejos?

-En Australia.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Créeme que…bueno si quisiera, pero es mejor para ti que mi raza no sepa de tu existencia, tengo algunos enemigos.

-Pero me dijiste que llevan más de un siglo viviendo en paz.

-Creo que solo es una fachada, algo traman los otros. Pero la condición de mi ofrecimiento es que aceptes el dinero, por favor, me iré más tranquilo, y además si el conjuro se tarda, prometo visitarte, como hoy.

-¿Puede conocerte mi amigo?

-De momento no me gustaría involucrar a más humanos.

-Está bien.

Y Takahiro nuevamente lo abrazo, Misaki oculto su sonrisa, su medio hermano tenia la ligera fragancia de su madre, la misma que él poseía, se sintió en casa de nuevo.

:.

.:

-Cumpliste bien tu objetivo, por eso ya cuentas con nuevos privilegios, pero Danna-sama no ha autorizado que hagas lo que se le antoje- puntualizo Mino sonriente, él siempre sonreía.

Un hombre de gabardina oscura se mimetizaba entre las sombras de la habitación, la luna hacia brillar una espada que tenía en las manos, y aún tenía manchas de sangre.

-Danna-samma es un asco- dijo sin voltear a verle, siguió parado enfrente del gran ventanal- si hago lo que me dice, ¿Por qué no puedo salir cuando yo quiera?

-Porque el plan no es así, además aun tienes un poco de efectos secundarios, es cierto que con los años estos han disminuido, pero un no pasas por un humano.

-Pero soy un humano.

-Un muerto en vida- puntualizo Mino con una sonrisa.

-Creí que podría buscar algo en Tokio, por eso merodee los alrededores.

-¿Porque no dices que deseas ver a Onodera Ritsu?

-No estoy interesado más en él- mintió- Solo que escuche rumores y quería ver si eran verdad.

-Es verdad, ya te lo he dicho, se casará con su hermana.

Masamune apretó la espada con furia celosa.

-Como ya he dicho no me interesa, y bien, después de acabar con esa vampira, y de paso cargarme a ese humano, ¿Qué más sigue?

Se refería a la madre de Misaki y al padre de Takahiro.

-El siguiente paso será que entres con los cazadores, pero te he dicho, aún sufres los efectos secundarios del proceso.

-Y supongo que seguiré bebiendo esa cosa horrible.

Mino le ofreció un brebaje en una copa.

-Lo siento, pero cada vez lo necesitarás menos, te lo aseguro.

Masamune la tomo, y mientras la hacía, un recuerdo vino a su mente, tan vivido que parecía que no hubiera pasado ya hacia trescientos años:

El estaba desnudo, en el tatami, pero no estaba solo, aparte de la oscuridad que acompaña a los que se aman a escondidas, estaba su amado Ritsu, tenían solo unas semanas de relación, Masamune no pudo contra el encanto del oji verde, y por eso estaban jadeantes, envolviéndose el uno al otro, Ritsu termino gritando de placer, por segunda vez, mientras se corría sobre su vientre.

-Te amo- susurro Masamune acariciando su mejilla sonrojada.

Después de varios besos y caricias, Masamune termino agotado, Ritsu podría seguir en eso toda la noche, su vitalidad vampírica lo ayudaba, además del hechizo de protección con el que contaba.

Y tambien amaba a Masamune, pero evitaba decir esas mágicas palabras, porque lo estaba engañando, necesitaba decirle su verdadera naturaleza, ver que esos ojos avellana lo siguieran mirando con esa adoración, aunque fuera una criatura de la noche. Y por eso, mientras se amarraba la yukata, se armo de valor para confesarse.

-Yo…yo…soy un vampiro.

Masamune ciertamente lo hubiera tomado a broma, pero esos tiempos eran llenos de superstición y aun creían en esas cosas, más que ahora, pero aparte existía un gravísimo problema: la familia de Masamune era cazadora de vampiros. Y lleno de miedo, por no contar con el poder para proteger a su gran amor, hizo lo que creyó necesario para ponerlo a salvo: alejarlo de él.

-¡Apártate de mí! ¡Ser del averno!

Ritsu sintió que caía en un abismo de dolor.

-Pero me he entregado a ti, yo, yo te am…

-¡Silencio!

Masamune corrió por su espada, todo adolescente de su época y linaje, tenía una.

-¡Vete, si te vuelvo a ver, te cortare la cabeza!

Ritsu tomo las fuerzas que le quedaban, y como una ráfaga salió del lugar, algunas lágrimas salpicaron el inmutable rostro de Saga.

-Perdóname Ritsu.

Años después hubo un gran incendio en el lugar, Ritsu creyó que Masamune había muerto y solo pudo rescatar una espada.

Pero Masamune había escapado, busco ayuda, y alguien lo ayudo, pero a la vez lo hizo cautivo de un sádico experimento, que hasta ahora daba frutos.

Masamune era un humano, con trescientos años a cuestas, era irreal, una aberración más de la vida, era una víctima y ahora se había convertido en un asesino.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Beth Flores, este capi fue para ti.

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya en el siguiente, Misaki se encuentra con Akihiko, y más misterios de este mundo vampírico.

¿Alguien se pregunta donde deje al pobre de Shinobu?


End file.
